Cherish
by Hachiko Sama
Summary: When life is kind enough to give you love, cherish it. Characters/OC one shot collection (ON HIATUS)
1. Yukimura Hyouga

**Hello everyone. This was originally supposed to be published by my friend Nana (LyLiLover shiro). But she was busy updating her own pieces of work. So now, I'm the mother of this collection of OC/Character one shots. **

**I'm willing to do requests. Just send me the information you deem necessary and I'll have a story done for you.**

* * *

**Slippage**

**Yukimura Hyouga**

* * *

"It's so cold!" Honoka complained while shivering.

Takami looked at her, "Then why did you come to Hokkaido with me?".

"So my parents couldn't take me to Kyoto," the freezing girl replied. "What's so bad about that anyway?" Takami asked.

Honoka sneezed, "Ugh.. I feel like I'm going to get a cold.. but Kyoto is not the problem, my cousins who live there are. They are SO annoying!".

"Oh yeah," Takami said.

She nodded and groaned, " Can we just hurry and finish what we're doing". "Right, Dad needed us to buy milk," Takami agreed stepping inside the not-so-warm super market. Honoka dropped her jaw, "We came here for milk?! I don't even drink that!".

"But its not for you, is it?" Takami asked.

"N-No... but you're a slow shopper! Just wait here," Honoka said running to the back of the store and returning with a carton in her hand, "Here".

"Thanks," Takami said half-heartedly and paid for it.

The two walked back to her grandmother's house, where they were staying at over the holidays.

Takami suddenly grinned as they were close to their destination, "I'll race you". Honoka turned her head,

"No, you just want to see me fall"

"Fine, be that way". She ran all the way home as Honoka took her sweet time walking in the freezing cold. 'I'd rather become a popsicle than slip' she thought.

.

.

.

"Watch out!" someone shouted from behind her. She turned around and a boy around her age was about to run into her.

"Kya!" Honoka nearly screamed and grabbed hold of a lampost. The boy slid past her on his feet before coming to a stop.

"D-Don't run like that!" she scolded him. He looked to the ground, "S-Sorry". She sighed irritatedly and turned around.

He ran up next to her and asked, "You're not from Hokkaido are you?".

Honoka raised a brow and nodded, "I'm from Honshu, Tokyo. Why are you laughing?".

"Nothing," he said. She frowned, "What ever".

"Sorry, did I offend you?" the boy asked, "I'm Yukimura Hyouga. You?".

" ...Suigetsu Honoka and no, you didn't", she said. "Oh, ok," Yukimura smiled.

'This guy is weird' Honoka thought glancing at him.

She finally got to Takami's grandmother's house when he said, "Uh... bye". Honoka turned around and said the same.

The household she was staying in was anything but quiet. In her mind though, anywhere is better than Kyoto right now.

* * *

"We're are we going so early?~" I whined. Like yesterday, Takami glared at me, "Why are you such a baby? I'm taking you to go see my old school's soccer team, Hakuren".

"And why would I want to see them? I don't even like soccer," I said crossing my arms.

"Well I'm going and I didn't want to be alone!" she said loudly.

"Ok calm down! YOU'RE the baby," I pouted turning my head.

Takami dragged me up these stairs and up to this big building, a school I'm guessing. "This it?" I asked looking around. She nodded, "Yep, this is Hakuren Jr. High", and took me to a soccer field where the players all were.

"Kitakawa-san? E-Eh? Suigetsu-san?" a familiar voice said behind me.

No way...

"Y-Yukimura?" I asked turning around.

Oh yeah, it was him alright.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Takami asked looking at us. "He almost ran into me yesterday," I said.

"Its been a while Kitakawa-san, what brings you here?" a man with spiky silver hair asked coming up to her. She simply grinned, "Just to see how the team is. Its good to see you again Coach Fubuki". He looked at me kindly, "And who are you?".

I blushed. He's such a... prince! Its not wrong to think of older men like that ok? "S-Suigetsu Honoka, nice to meet you. I-I'm Takami's friend," I stuttered.

"Fubuki Shirou, Hakuren's coach," he introduced himself. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Takami pulled at my arm and said, "Come on! Practice is starting!". We sat on a bench next to Fubuki watching the team.

While she was telling me all the name of the players, and I wasn't even listening, my eyes had wandered onto Yukimura. Maybe it was because he was the only one I knew, or at least, was willing to know. My eyes widened as I saw him shoot.

"Honoka! Are you even listening?!" Takami yelled at me. I blinked a couple of times, "Eh? Oh, sorry". She pouted, "Geez, I thought you didn't want to come. Why are so you absorbed into watching it now?".

I pointed to Yukimura and said, "He's really good".

"Oh him? He's the ace striker. So of course he's good," she said," But he used to be a SEED".

I looked at her, asking, "What's a SEED? Sounds malicious".

"I'm surprised you even knew what that malicious meant," Takami sighed, " A SEED is a player Fifth Sector sends into a team. They're a lot stronger and have more power then other players".

I barely understood half of that, but I just looked back at Yukimura, kicking the ball straight into the goal.

* * *

After practice, Takami and Honoka walked back home. With Hakuren's ace tagging along of course.

"Eh? You live this way?" he asked. "No, we're staying at my grandmother's house," Takami replied.

Honoka's phone rang and she picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Yes. Yes. Uh ju!-" While talking she lost her step and hit the floor.

She blushed with embarrassment and got up quickly, "N-Nothing Mom, I just uh, slipped. I'm fine. Ok". Honoka hung up and thought flustered 'I-I FELL!'.

"What's your Mom want?" Takami asked. "Sh-She's just checking on me," Honoka said.

"Ah...! Suigetsu-san!," Yukimura gasped. She looked down and saw a crimson liquid bleeding from her knee. "O-Oh my god...!" she shrieked and started to tip over. He caught her before she could fall again, "Suigetsu-san?!".

Takami sighed, "Its fine. Don't worry about her. Honoka has hemophobia".

He looked at her, "Hemophobia?".

"The fear of blood, come on I'll help you, my grandmother's house is right there," she said putting one of Honoka's arms around her shoulder.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was laying down in a bed. "Huh? How did I..." I looked around and saw Yukimura sitting by my bed.

"W-What are you...!" I gasped getting up. He grabbed my shoulders, "A-Are ok? I was...worried".

I blushed, "You were...worried about me?".

Yukimura nodded, "Kitakawa-san told me about your hemophobia but seeing you faint..." his voice trailed off.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine now," I said looking away, "How long have I been asleep?".

"For an hour or so," he replied.

We sat there in silence and I could literally feel cold sweat rolling down my skin. Was he looking at me? Was he not?

As I was about to get up he said, "Suigetsu-san...". I stopped, "W-What?".

"D-Do you believe in what people call... love at first sight?" he asked.

I froze on the spot. Then laughed sheepishly, "O-Of course not... its just something that happens in movies...".

"Oh, I see," Yukimura said and got up. He walked past me, I couldn't see his face. Did I...say something wrong?

Opening the door he was smiling sadly

" I believe in it ".

A few tears fell from his eyes as he walked out.

I blinked and my mouth fell open.

"Wait...! Yukimura!" I said getting out of the bed to chase him. Takami's mother turned her head to me as I ran out, "Honoka-chan? Where are you going?". "F-For a walk! I uh... need to go outside!" I replied throwing on my boots and coat. I caught Yukimura leaving pass the gates then dashing away. Ugh! I hate this part of soccer players. Being all fast and stuff.

My lungs started to burn breathing in the cold air.

I shouted one last time desperately and let my knees drop, "Yukimura!". Bitting my lip, I cried looking at the floor. I didn't care where I was, but it was probably the middle of no where now.

"Suigetsu-san," I heard him say and he embraced me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked placing my head on his shoulder.

"For running away from you, I was scared knowing you didn't like me in that way," Yukimura replied sadly. "That's not true," I said.

"Eh?" he said confused. I pulled away and smiled at him, "I like you too". His eyes widened and he started blushing, "You...like me?".

I nodded grinning, "Yeah, I like you. Yukimura Hyou-" He interrupted me with a kiss. A simple kiss. That felt really, really good.

He pulled away, "S-Sorry I didn't mean to do that...!".

I just simply smiled and said, "I'm glad I fell". Yukimura looked at me, "Huh? Why?"

"Because I fell in love"

I finished grabbing his collar and kissing him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, leave a review if you wish. **


	2. Fubuki Shirou (Request)

**Hello everyone :D**

**Thank you very much for the review/favorites/follows**

**The (R) on the title of the chapter in the table of contents or what ever its called means Request not R- Rated. **

**Today's story is for Shiranai Atsune with her OC - Suishou Yusaburu.**

* * *

**Mother**

**Fubuki Shirou**

* * *

"I'm pregnant Shirou-kun, again," Yusaburu smiled.

Fubuki almost couldn't believe it. Another beautiful child to their family.

"D-D-Did you find out today?" he managed to utter. She shook her head, "It was about a week ago, I wanted to surprise you". He looked at her, tears falling from his eyes. "Sorry," she apologized.

"No its not that...I'm just...happy," Fubuki said smiling.

Their daughter, Shiranai, ran into the room with her usual bubbly personality. "Daddy?" she asked touching his face. He placed her on his lap, "You're going to have a little sister or brother soon". She tilted her head, not knowing the meaning of those words yet.

"You get to call them Nee-chan or Nii-chan," Yusaburu said. "Nee-chan? Nii-chan?" Shiranai repeated. Fubuki nodded, "Yes".

She got off of him and started jumping up and down, "Where?! Where is nee-chan?".

Yusaburu laughed and caressed her stomach, "We don't know if its Nee-chan yet, but they're right here. Waiting".

Shiranai placed a hand where her mother's was, "In here?". "Why? I wanna play with Nee-chan," she asked pouting.

Fubuki chuckled, "I'm guessing she wants a sister".

His wife smiled, "We'll have to wait and see then".

* * *

I'm laying in the hospital bed for about the second time now. I tried not to move my hand since where was an IV needle in it, which hurt a lot.

"Are you sure you're ok? I need to check on how the team's going," Shirou-kun said. I nodded smiling, "Yeah, just go. I'm fine". He got up and gave me one last look for leaving. My smile faded when the door closed. I know he's excited, but also very worried. He doesn't want me or the baby to be harmed.

Especially after what happened after I gave birth to Shiranai...

_"Almost there Yusaburu-san, just one more," the obstetrician said. I gritted my teeth tightly and gave the last push my all. My body felt like jello now, wobbly and weak._

_Then I heard it. The most beautiful sound I ever heard. Not music. Not Shirou-kun's voice._

_But a simple, quiet wail._

_I felt tears running down my face, feeling all these emotions inside me just come out. I was happy she was born, but also mad. My eye lids were getting heavy so I couldn't see her. 'Where is she? Where is my Shiranai-chan?' I thought. My vision was darkening along with the room._

_All the monitors started beeping and before I knew it... I lost conscious of everything._

* * *

_The doctor came out of the room and greeted Fubuki._

_"H-How is she?" he asked worried. Sweat rolled down his face, expressing stress._

_The doctor looked down and said, "The delivery was a success, but, Yusaburu-san has lost a large amount of blood. She unconscious and hasn't woken up yet".  
_

_Fubuki's eyes widened. He trembled biting his lip, "W-What about our daughter?"._

_"She's stable for right now. Her heart rate was quite low a while ago," the doctor said. The new father sighed with relief. "C-Can I see my wife now?" he asked. The doctor nodded, "Of course"._

_He walked into the room and sat down next to Yusaburu, holding her hand firmly._

_"Don't leave me Yusa-chan, you can't...," Fubuki said holding back his tears, "You can't leave Shiranai without a mother..."._

_Hours soon went by. The time didn't matter to him at all. He just started sobbing looking at her, tucking away stray locks of hair behind her ear._

_"Please...wake up...," he whispered leaning towards her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It felt like eions to him since the last time they had done this. Pulling away, Fubuki said, "I love you..."._

_Silence is what he thought he'd get as an answer. But fortunately, he was wrong._

_"I...love you...too..." her wonderful voice replied back. His eyes widened as she smiled wearily at him, "Shirou-kun...".  
_

_He was so stunned, all her could do was hug her tightly. "I thought you would never wake up," he cried. Yusaburu tilted her head so it touched his, "You worry too much". Fubuki chuckled a bit, "How can I not?"._

_After a while, Shiranai was brought into the room greeted my her mother and father._

_"Hi Shiranai-chan, I'm your mama," Yusaburu smiled with glossy eyes. The little infant girl looked just like Fubuki. Same bluish grey hair and eyes that she loved so much. "And this is your papa," she said as Fubuki leaned next to her._

_Shiranai just stared and stared at them before breaking into a smile, imitating the faces of her parents._

Now, Yusaburu clenched onto her bedsheet, fearing if the same will happen again. 'I nearly lost my life' she thought frowning 'I can't let that happen again'. Her eyes went wide looking down at the puddle in her bed getting larger and larger. She was so caught up in her memories, she didn't notice her water breaking.

"N-Nurse!" she called out. Several of them rushed in the room. "Prepare her," one said, "I'm getting the doctor". The others nodded hooking Yusaburu to more monitors and checking all her stats. "W-Wait, what about my husband?" she asked feeling the pain of contractions surging through her. "We'll contact him," a nurse said.

The doctor came in and stood in front of her. "W-W-Will I lose conscious again?" Yusaburu questioned looking in his eyes. She never trusted the eyes of doctors, but she really needed to know she give birth to the baby and still be ok.

"No, we've checked on you already. After this, you should have enough blood supply to prevent that from happening again," he said. Yusaburu sighed and nodded, 'Thank goodness'.

"Now," he instructed, "Push". She clenched her hands into fists and did as he told her.

'Be strong...myself' she said in her head.

Meanwhile, at Hakuren, Yukimura waved his hand infront of Fubuki.

"Senpai? Senpai? Are you ok? You're spacing out," he said.

Fubuki blinked a couple of times then smiled kindly, "Oh, Yukimura. What's wrong?". He looked at his senior, "Well, you were spacing out".

"Oh," Fubuki said. His phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Eh? R-Right now?! T-T-Tell her I'm on my way!".

"What's wrong?" Yukimura asked seeing him panic and turn around. "Yusa-chan's in labor right now! I'll be back later ok Yukimura-kun!?". And with that, he ran off to the hospital. His younger pupil just stood there, "Uh ok".

* * *

"Congratulations, its a girl," the doctor said smiling. I breathed heavily and I realized it. No...No fainting.

I-I'm conscious!

The nurse places her in my arms and I look down at her. She looks like Shirou-kun, but with pink hair. How cute. I nuzzled my face next to hers softly, "My baby".

Shirou-kun came through the doors and rushed over to me. "Y-Yusa-chan!" he said placing a hand on my face, "You're alright right? You didn't-" I shook my head as a response, "Look". Shirou-kun glanced down and he started crying.

"A-Atsuya..." he said taking her in his arms. Oh thats right, Shirou-kun's brother. I saddened then quickly smiled, "Hey, let's name her Atsune".

Shirou-kun rose a brow, "A-Atsune?". I nodded, "Since she looks like Atsuya-kun". He smiled at me and said, "Yeah, that would be a perfect name".

Atsune opened her eyes and stared into mine. Like Shiranai, I introduced myself, "Hi Atsune-chan. I'm mommy". She gave a little grin. "I'm daddy," Shirou-kun said. I stroked her cheeks softly with my fingers, just gazing at her.

"And we're here for you," we said together.

* * *

The next day, Fubuki brought Shiranai to the hospital to see her mother and little sister. She ran through the doors and jumped on the bed, "Where is Nee-chan?!". Yusaburu smiled and raised the baby girl in her arms, "Right here. Her name is Atsune-chan".

Shiranai's lips had spread into a large grin and her eyes sparkled. "Atsune-chan," she whispered gently poking her sister's cheek. The infant girl opened her eyes and looked at the older girl smiling at her. She giggled waving her hand slowly. "This is your onee-chan Atsune-chan, she's Shiranai," Fubuki said sitting next to Yusaburu on the bed.

A nurse came in the room with a camera. "Would you like me to take a picture?" she asked. "Of course," Yusaburu smiled as Fubuki placed Shiranai on his lap. Atsune was held in her sister's arms with Fubuki and Yusaburu's around her. They all smiled as the nurse clicked the button.

* * *

"Come on Shiranai-chan, you and Atsune-chan are going to be late for school," I said ushering the two through the door.

"But mommy! I don't want to go to!~" she complained. I shook my head and grabbed my car keys, "You have to. I'll tell Daddy pick you guys up ok?".

"And...and we can see Yukimura onii-chan?" Atsune asked excited. "Yep!" I grinned closing the door behind me, but took one last glance at the photo I always kept on the table near it.

Kids grow up so fast...but I'm glad I'm a mother.

Its the best job in the world.

And I wouldn't want to be anything else.

* * *

**I intended to finish this chapter a few days ago but... Nana came to my place. She says from now on, she's the "co-author" for Cherish and I'm the same for her stories.**

**We got the idea of fainting after giving birth from the movie "What to Expecting When You're Expecting", which is what we were watching one night.**

**If you want to know more about requests please read the description on my profile. **

**Next chapter: Fogged - Kirino Ranmaru**


End file.
